visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
A9: SHADOWPLAY
SHADOWPLAY is a song by alice nine.. Romaji Taisetsu na yokogao to Todokanai koe Kishimu kokoro Okizari ni shite mo Itsumademo itsumademo Omoi wa karezu Kimi no kage wo Sagashita Kaketa Tsuki de katadotta PUZZLE wa tokenai Maku wa Serifu wo machi Hiraku Zutto Tonari ni itai to Kuchi ni wa dekizu ni Toonoiteta senaka Kizu ga fuetemo Fureteitakute Sugoshita hibi wa uso janai to Te wo nobasu kedo Kanawanai negai hodo Tsukamitai kara Tadoru hate ni Kimi wo sagashiteta Mou nidoto mou nidoto Hanarenaiyo to Sen no yoru wo Nurikae Tsutaetainda Ima wa Kotoba ni dekinai Oboeta bakari no Itami wo daki sakebu MONOCHROME no kako Gokusai no asu Egaikitai miraiyosouzu wa Kono te no naka ni Kokoro kara afuredasu Kirameku namida Kareru hana ni Irodori wo atae Itsumademo itsumademo Wasurenaiyo to Kawasu kotoba Kuukyo ni Mimi ni nokotta Taisetsu na yokogao to Todokanai koe Kishimu kokoro Okizari ni shite mo Itsumademo itsumademo Omoi wa karezu Kimi no kage wo Sagashita Kanawanai negai hodo Wasurerarezu ni Katachi no nai Uta ni kawaru darou Mou nidoto mou nidoto Kasanari wa shinai Enjikitta Makugire Saigo ni shiyou Kanji 大切な横顔と届かない声 軋む心置き去りにしても いつまでも いつまでも 想いは枯れず 君の影を探した 欠けた月で象ったパズルは解けない 幕は台詞を待ち 開く ずっと隣にいたいと口には出来ずに 遠のいてた背中 傷が増えても触れていたくて 過ごした日々は嘘じゃないと手を伸ばすけど 叶わない願い程掴みたいから 辿る果てに君をさがしてた もう二度と もう二度と 離れないよと 千の夜を塗り替え 伝えたいんだ 今は言葉に出来ない 覚えたばかりの痛みを抱き叫ぶ モノクロの昨日 極彩の明日 描きたい未来予想図はこの手の中に 心から溢れ出す煌めく涙 枯れる花に彩りを与え いつまでも いつまでも 忘れないよと 交わす言葉 空虚に耳に残った 大切な横顔と届かない声 軋む心 置き去りにしても いつまでも いつまでも 想いは枯れず 君の影を探した 叶わない願い程忘れられずに 形の無い歌に変わるだろう もう二度と もう二度と 重なりはしない 演じ切った幕切れ 最期にしよう English Translation The precious side view of your face and the voice that doesn't reach you Even if I leave behind my weeping heart Forever, forever, my feelings do not wither So I searched for your shadow The puzzle traced by the broken moon cannot be solved The act begins, waiting for the lines to be spoken I couldn't say that I wish to be by your side forever, and your back view went farther away Because I wished to keep feeling your touch even if I get hurt even more I hold out my hand, saying that the days we spent together aren't a lie The more a wish is unattainable, the more I wish to catch it So I was searching for you at the end of the wandering path "Never again, never again shall we be separated" I wish to tell you, repainting a thousand nights I hold and cry out the pain I have just remembered, which I cannot put into words right now The monochromatic past, the polychromatic future The map of the future I wish to draw is here in my hand Shining tears that overflow from my heart give color to withering flowers "Forever, forever, I will not forget" These words we exchange, hollowly, stayed in my ears The precious side view of your face and the voice that doesn't reach you Even if I leave behind my weeping heart Forever, forever, my feelings do not wither So I searched for your shadow The more a wish is unattainable, the more I cannot forget it And it would become a shapeless song Never again, never again shall this recur, the final scene that we acted Let's make it the last Unofficial English Version This precious view of your portrait face And the voice that don't reach you Even if I leave Behind me, my weeping heart So forever, so forever My feelings do not wither So I searched until I find Your shadow This riddle Traced by this long broken moon Can never be completely solved The act begins Waiting for all the spoken lines I can't say That I wish to be by your side Forever cannot be The shadow of your back Growing further away Because I wished to feel Your soft touch even more Although I know, that it only will hurt me I grab your hand Saying that these days together weren't lies The more a wish is unattainable, The more I wish to catch it So I searched For you at the end Of this never ending road "Never again, never again Shall we be distinctly!" I wish to tell You that secret of repainting A Thousand nights I hold And cry out the pain I just have Remembered from so long ago Which I can never put in words The monochromatic past The polychromatic morning The map of the future I want to draw Is right here in my hands Crying shining tears from within my heart Overflowing all dark thoughts Coloring the withering Flowers all around us now So forever, so forever I will never forget These words that we gave us Hollowly Stayed in my eyes This precious view of your portrait face And the voice that don't reach you Even if I leave Behind me, my weeping heart So forever, so forever My feelings do not wither So I searched until I find Your shadow The more a wish is unattainable, The more I cannot forget it And it would become a Shapeless song just for you Never again, never again Shall this recur again The final scene that we played Should be the last Let's make it that last! Category:A9 Lyrics